Atracción
by Drusila94
Summary: Bonnie McCullough se ha cansado de ser siempre la invisible y frágil amiga de Elena Gilbert, por lo que decide tomar su propia vida y aprovechar la oportunidad que se le presenta cuando Shinichi, el kitsune que ha estado asolando Fell's Church, se interesa por ella. La dulzura será sustituida por la pasión. (One Shot)


**ATRACCIÓN**

Ni siquiera lo había oído entrar por la ventana de su cuarto. Se suponía que debía estar asustada, pero por algún extraño motivo no era así. En silencio, el kitsune se acercó lentamente, su cuerpo se deslizó sobre ella como una serpiente, como el felino que parecía por sus rasgados ojos dorados. Ámbar líquido, pensó Bonnie, oro puro infectado de una terrible y pérfida maldad morbosa que, de algún modo, la atraía como la luz a los insectos. Sus rostros estaban a apenas unos centímetros, el aire que respiraban era compartido, y el muchacho se decidió a hablar.

-Es mejor que no hagas preguntas –Susurró, sonriendo maliciosamente, atrayéndola hacia algo peligroso y muy, muy diabólico. Sus pupilas resplandecían, y las terminaciones rojas de sus cabellos se confundían con el negro azabache de sus raíces. En la noche todos somos sombras que danzan al son del animal que llevamos dentro-, pero es que las brujas me atraen terriblemente.

Bonnie no pudo contestar. Sabía, pues su instinto se lo decía, que no estaba utilizando ningún tipo de truco o magia para seducirla. Se trataba de su oscuro encanto natural, de la perversión de las tinieblas de la que tanto había leído en sus novelas favoritas.

Shinichi era el demonio zorro, o kitsune, que, junto a su terrible hermana gemela Misao, se había dedicado a condenar a todo el pueblo de Fell's Church a ser endemoniado, gracias además a la estupidez de Caroline Forbes. Había hecho cosas horribles y tan espeluznantes que sólo recordarlas provocaba un escalofrío a la pequeña pelirroja. Pero también tenía esa belleza fiera y animal, esa sexualidad completamente dominante, ese maquiavélico intelecto capaz de dejar sin palabras al más sabio de los sabios… Y esos ojos de zorro.

Al principio no fueron más que unos besos inocentes en los labios, no por ello menos sabrosos. Pero progresivamente el kitsune fue rodeándola con sus fuertes brazos, acortando la distancia entre ambos, inyectándole con la punta de la lengua un poco de la lujuria demoníaca que tan loca la podía volver. Y a Bonnie no le importaba volverse loca en realidad, no si era en manos de alguien que la veía y no la consideraba invisible. Estaba cansada de que la ignorasen, de ser la débil Bonnie, invisible ante la divina hermosura de Elena y la sensualidad vertiginosa de Meredith. En aquel momento, sólo le importaba que alguien la había visto a ella -¡Sí, a ella!-, y le había gustado lo que veía.

Con unos modales poco propios de la inocente y cándida Bonnie, se aferró al cuello de Shinichi y le obligó a profundizar el beso. Divertido, él sonrió contra el filo de su boca, y los roces de sus labios se volvieron tan lascivos que una sensación de delicioso vértigo la invadió. Se deshicieron de la sábana que separaba sus cuerpos, y el muchacho, sin dejar de arrancarle suaves gemidos, se liberó de sus pesadas botas militares y de su ajustada camiseta negra. Bonnie se lanzó a su pescuezo como un lobo a la carnaza, y se deshizo en intentos de verle caer a sus pies. Shinichi la apartó empujando sus caderas y le sonrió con agresividad.

-No pensé que me corresponderías, duendecillo pelirrojo.

-Te has fijado en mí. No voy a derrochar la oportunidad –Sonrió con tan poca ingenuidad como pudo.

-¿Sabes por qué te he elegido a ti, bruja? –Bonnie negó con la cabeza, acercándose cuando se lo permitió, y escuchando mientras depositaba besos sobre su torso desnudo- Porque creo que eres la única que no teme a la oscuridad. Te asusta, sí, pero quieres saber todo lo que hay dentro. Tu poder está creciendo, y tú necesitas ver más allá de las tinieblas.

Ella no parecía tener interés en sus palabras, porque no se apartó de su cuerpo ni un milímetro. Shinichi acarició su espalda, haciendo que se estremeciese, y, recreándose en la escena a más no poder, atacó su garganta desprotegida, dibujando al mismo tiempo sinuosos círculos en la piel de su espalda. Deslizó el fino camisón de seda por sus hombros y sus brazos, por su delgado abdomen plano, por sus caderas y sus muslos, y dejó que la misma Bonnie se lo quitase una vez llegó a las rodillas. La pequeña bruja pelirroja era de corta estatura y bastante delgada, y las curvas de su cuerpo no estaban muy pronunciadas; no obstante, algo en ella, en su cuerpo, en su voz, en su forma de andar, le encantaba y embelesaba todos sus sentidos. En sus más de cinco mil años, nunca había vivido nada semejante, al menos no con una bruja, y mucho menos con una tan joven.

Dejó que sus manos reconociesen el terreno, y mientras le devoraba la boca con avidez, las yemas de sus dedos memorizaban cada centímetro de su piel lechosa, suave, tersa… Pura e inmaculada. Como a cualquier otro demonio, a Shinichi le chiflaba ensuciar lo que está limpio, y llevar al río lo que está seco. Y de este modo lo hizo con la joven Bonnie.

No fue necesario idear ninguna estrategia que la excitase hasta que no recordase su nombre, porque ya estaba en ese estado. Su mirada ardía como su sangre, y en sus mejillas se reflejaba el mismo deseo que en los pantalones del demonio. En ocasiones, cuando ella lo observaba con esa ansia que tanto le fascinaba, o cuando le besaba hasta que se le secaba la boca, Shinichi se sentía débil y quería dejarse llevar por la curiosa señorita que, sin querer, tenía toda su atención. Su hermana se enfadaría considerablemente si se enteraba de aquello, pero ya ni Misao podía complacer su apetito sexual. Necesitaba un cambio radical, necesitaba alguien que saciase su gran ego y que, a su vez, le recordase que sigue siendo un ser mundano y común. Necesitaba a Bonnie.

Su autocontrol se esfumó a la misma velocidad que sus pantalones y su ropa interior, sus cuerpos parecían estar a punto de arder y perder los límites para convertirse en un solo ser con dos almas. Se abrió paso entre sus piernas, y a partir de ahí el inmenso placer animal que sintió dejó tan sólo recuerdos fotográficos, escenas salteadas, y una energía brutal ahogada en gritos y húmedos besos. No sabía si llevaba allí dos horas o dos minutos, si era lunes o era jueves, si estaban en invierno o en verano, ni siquiera sabía quién era quién y dónde acababa la existencia de cada uno.

Una brisa fresca le provocó un escalofrío. Aquello había acabado antes de lo previsto, pero no lo cambiaría por nada. Suspiró, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios, y se echó a un lado, agotado. Bonnie hiperventilaba a su lado, y se calmaba a medida que se retorcía, buscando su cuerpo a tientas en la oscuridad. Gateó hasta él y se acurrucó con la cabeza sobre su pecho descubierto, quedando dormida casi al instante, agradeciendo que sus padres y su hermana hubiesen ido a visitar a unos parientes de Rhode Island aquel fin de semana.

Abrió los ojos una última vez: el cabecero de la cama estaba, literalmente, hecho trizas; una grieta en la pared y dos lámparas rotas en el suelo le recordarían siempre el paso de Shinichi por su vida, además de las sábanas y el sujetador hechos jirones al pie de la cama. A partir de ahora, su vida la dirigiría ella, y nadie volvería a llamarla cobarde o frágil nunca más. Inspiró profundamente, se hundió en aquellos ojos dorados y aceptó de una vez por todas que la Bonnie que todos conocían había muerto.

* * *

_Este fanfic es un poco especial, y va dedicada a una persona igual de maravillosa. Angie, espero que te haya gustado, y que a los que hayáis leído los libros os agrade tanto como a mí me gustó hacerlo. _


End file.
